Black Friday Fate
by pwerchild06
Summary: Bella is dragged out shopping on Black Friday when all she wants to do is stay home. She drops her wallet causing her to curse her luck. Is her luck really that bad when her long lost best friend and crush from elementary school Edward finds it?
1. Chapter 1: Familiar

**Hey guys :) This is my first fan fiction and I am totally nervous about it but please be nice :) I know the summary sucks but I hope you give it a chance :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters...they belong to Stephanie Meyer I just manipulate them ;)**

Chapter One:

BPOV

"Isabella Marie Swan! You better get your hot ass out of bed in the next 2 minutes otherwise I will break down the door and force you to! Two minutes!"

Groaning I slowly opened my eyes as the voice of my best friend and roommate Alice Brandon filtered through my bedroom door. Listening more closely I could hear the voice of my other roommate Rosalie Hale as she tried to reason with Alice to give me more time.

"One minute Bella!" Alice screamed as I rolled over to look at the clock. 5:30 am. Not the time I would ever voluntarily wake up at and wondering why we were up this early and why Rose was standing for this. She like me was not a morning person. Of you woke her up before she needed to be awake there would be hell to pay. I made my way to the tiny area we called a kitchen to try to talk sense into Alice.

"Alice why the fuck are we waking up this early? We have today off...its Black Friday!" As soon as those words left my mouth I knew exactly what we were all doing up this early and why Rose was so calm about it.

"That is exactly the point!" Both Rose and Alice shrieked at the same time.

"Bella, we live in Forks, the good old middle of nowhere where no one even knows what a decent mall is." Alice started to explain, "Even you say that the so called mall here is a pathetic excuse for a mall!"

Rose laughed as I nodded my head in agreement to Alice. "When Bella says it's a bad mall you KNOW it's bad!" I stuck my tongue out at her as she continued talking. "Bella we need to drive hours down to California before we hit anything close to a decent mall! Today that is exactly what we are going to do. I mean Port Angeles has nothing! So go get ready we need to LEAVEEEE!"

"Okay okay," I relented as I went to go pick out my clothes for today and have a shower. Before I even made it two steps out of the kitchen Alice ran past me to my closet searching through the countless jeans and sweatshirts trying to find me something suitable for me to wear. After a couple minutes she gave up and ran to her room. Inevitably five minutes later she came into the room holding a pair of lulu lemon pants and a nice shirt. Noticing me in the room still her face slowly changed a shade of red as she was about to blow.

"Bella! Whyyy are you still standing here? Get in the shower we have to go! If you aren't ready to leave this house in 15 minutes we will drag you out and drive until we get to California. I have already packed for you...here are your clothes...now scram!"

Laughing I grabbed the pile of clothes she thrust in my direction and ran into the bathroom wondering how much more hectic life could get. Apparently much more.

EPOV

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"Ughh" I groaned as the sound of my alarm filled the room. Rolling over I banged my hand on the night table several times hitting my phone and my wallet before finally silencing the alarm. I opened my eyes just as the door to my room flew open and light filled my room.

"Edward wake up we have shopping to do!" my mother Esme said as she came over to my bed side to make sure I was awake. "It's black Friday we need to get a move on the mall is going to be packed!"

"Mom it is 5:30 in the morning, we live 10 minutes from the mall do we really need to wake up this early? The mall doesn't open until 10:00 anyways. Go wake up Emmett and Jasper you know as well as I do that they won't wake up until absolutely necessary, which is 5 minutes before we have to go."

"Edward that does not matter! We need to get there so we can line up. People come to California just for the mall we still have to get there." As soon as she started talking about the mall I knew I was done for. Getting out of bed I ran to the bathroom to go shower so I wouldn't have to listen to her go on about it anymore.

"Mom...Emmett, Jasper...go get them...now"

"Oh my yes...Emmett! Jasper! Up now! We have shopping to do!"

"Oh those poor boys" I thought as I turned the water on and got in the shower.

~.~

By the time Emmett and Jasper were finally ready to go it was about two hours later than Esme planned on leaving. Furious she ran up to them when they came down the stairs and started ripping them a new one about how they need to learn to be on time while me and Carlisle stood there laughing at their misfortune. We knew better than to be late when Esme wanted to do something as a family, especially when it involved shopping.

To Esme shopping was a sport. She could spend all day in the mall without having to worry about anything else. If it was in the Olympics, which she believed it should be, no one can hold a candle to Esme Cullen.

When we got to the mall we saw a line extending from the door all the way around the mall and down the street. Furious at Emmett and Jasper she made us stand in line while she and Carlisle waited in the car for the mall to open.

"Awww mann!" Emmett complained as we made the walk around the mall trying to find the end of the line. "We are going to be in this line forever!"

"Well man whose fault is that? If you woke up on time we wouldn't be this far back and we could get in the mall faster which means getting home faster. Twenty-one years Emmett, I thought you would have learned by now." I joked as I saw many girls in line give us the once over as we passed by them. Some even started reapplying makeup as they saw us coming so that by the time they saw us they would appear perfect and catch our attention.

I always wondered why girls would always flock to us. Considering how different we looked we still attracted the same kind of crowd. Emmett and Jasper are twins which could explain many of the differences. The joke in the family is that Emmett controlled the womb as he was a hulking figure at 6'5" and was built like a grizzly bear. He was loud and everyone could say he was the life of the party. With his size he stood out everywhere. Jasper on the other hand was shy and quiet. He was built but not quite in the same form as Emmett. He was 6'1" and his piercing blue eyes made him one of the best musicians out there. One look and girls would swoon. It also may have helped that when we relocated to England for Carlisle's job we picked up the English accent. I mean no girl can deny and English accent, and Emmett and Jasper loved using that to their advantage.

"Hey man it's not our fault!" Jasper exclaimed, "While you were at home doing whatever it is you do we were out partying. I mean Edward you are turning 22, you didn't do anything exciting for your 21 birthday get out of the house bro!"

"Yeah man!" Emmett agreed shaking his head. "You should've come out last night. With the weather that was some of the skimpiest clothes I have ever seen. Clothes were literally flying off, if you know what I mean." Emphasizing his last point Emmett wiggled his eyebrows as out of the corner of my eye I saw a stunning girl with brown hair and chocolate eyes. She reminded me of someone but seeing as I started slowing down to get a better look at her my brothers were further ahead than me. Shaking my head to clear my thoughts I ran to catch up with them.

BPOV

Seeing as the roads were practically empty at 5:30 in the morning and Rose drives like a maniac, we made it to California in an hour and a half. Running, Alice and I went to line up in front of the mall while Rose went to find a parking spot. At around 7:45 she found us and we decided to pass the time by telling embarrassing stories about Bella's very clumsy childhood. Well obviously they decided that not me. Fifteen minutes later Alice got bored in true Alice fashion and decided to check out all the guys in line instead.

"Ally you do know every guy here has probably been dragged here by their girlfriends or still live with their mother." Rose pointed out not caring that she was looking for a guy too.

"Yeah, what's your point?" Alice asked as she kept looking, "I could be the one to change that." She added with a wink. Suddenly she gasped scaring the shit out of Rose and I and started rummaging in her purse for her emergency make up bag. Trying to find out what Alice was looking at Rose searched everywhere until she gasped as well and started helping Alice try to find the elusive make up bag. Looking up I saw the three most gorgeous guys walking towards us. I was assuming they were all friends as they all looked different. One looked like a bear with dark brown hair; the other was a little smaller with bright blonde hair and last but not least was a God. He had a mop of bronze hair which could only be described as sex hair and piercing green eyes. As he slowed down when he passed him something about him looked familiar. Before I could figure out what it was he ran off to join his friends.

"Damn they were gorgeous" Rose and Alice sighed at the same time before coming back to reality and screaming that the bronze haired guy was looking at me. Shaking my head to clear my brain I came back to reality just as the doors to the mall opened and all hell ensued.


	2. Chapter 2:Just like Cinderella

**I'm going to try and update every other day but I can't make any promises for the beginning because I have exams next week but I will try. This means that the chapters will sometimes be long and other times short...it all depends on how much I feel like writing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters they belong to Stephanie Meyer I just have my fun with them :)**

Chapter 2

BPOV

As the crowd started to push forward Alice and Rose ran into the mall as I got lost in the crowd. Being clumsy this didn't help very much as I almost went under the crowd a couple times. Suddenly I felt a pull on my arm and I was on my feet staring into piercing green eyes.

"Are you alright Miss?" he was gorgeous and his voice sounded like the melody to one of your favourite songs, and the hint of an English accent didn't really help. When I didn't reply after another couple seconds I saw his friend approach us out of the corner of my eye.

"Yo pretty lady! You can't go falling all over the place your face is too pretty to get damaged!" the big hulk of a man came over yelling suddenly pulling me into a giant hug.

"Emmett bro let the girl breathe" the melodic voice said as the bear put me down. "Are you sure you are alright?" Just as I was about to answer my phone went off signalling I had a text message. Quickly thanking the god like creature who saved my life and apologizing for having to leave I pushed through the crowd while checking my phone knowing it was from Alice.

B WHERE ARE YOU? Me and Rose just went into H&M. Get your cute ass over here the sales are amazing! ~A

Heyy Ally Sorry I got lost in the crowd but I have stuff to tell you ;) Be there soon as I can…grab me stuff if you haven't already :P ~B

Already done you are going to look hot ;) OWOW ;) :P ~A

Rolling my eyes at the thought that she already had at least three outfits picked out and ready to go for me I shove my way through the crowd and finally reach H&M. Walking in I spot Rose right away thanks to her heels and her shockingly blonde hair. Making my way over out of the corner of my eye I see the bronze-haired GOD looking around the store. Catching his eye I blush and quickly look away hoping he won't come this way. Looking back up I notice he has started to head this way so I turn and push myself through the crowd that much faster. When I finally reach Rose and Alice they are already in line and very close to the front of it.

"Just in time!" Alice says bouncing around like the maniac she is, "So what's this story you have to tell us?" I tried to convince her that it wasn't the best time or place for me to tell her and just to wait to get back to the hotel later, because when Alice Brandon does Boxing Day shopping she goes on an entire week shopping spree. "Bella I don't care if you have to yell it just for me to hear and the entire world finds out I WANNA KNOW?" Another thing to know about Alice Brandon…she ALWAYS gets her way.

"Alright Ally I'll spill" I concede hoping she will stop bouncing around long enough to listen. Miraculously she stops bouncing and listens attentively as I tell them what happened as quietly as I can. "So," I start off, "Those three guys we were totally drooling over, when I got trampled the one with the bronze hair-"

"The one who was totally looking at you!"

"Yes Ally-"I stopped and waited for the squeals from Alice and surprisingly Rose to subside. "Done now?" I asked and both of them quickly nodded their heads to let me know to keep going. "Okay so he came and was checking to see if I was okay when the big hulk one came over and gave me this bone crushing hug which was weird but yeah so I found out his name is Emmett." That last comment I directed to Rose as we all knew that he was her type of man. She mouthed his name and looked at me expecting me to continue. Lamely I finished with "That's really it I just thought you would want to know…OH they are English too got the accent and everything." After they were done swooning both Alice and Rose slapped me and told me how wrong I was to keep the accent to the end of the story and that should have been the first thing that came out of my mouth. At this point we were at the front of the line and ready to pay. As we were paying was when my day definitely got a lot worse.

"Guys where's my wallet?"

EPOV

As we made our way through the line into the mall I noticed a girl getting jostled around in the crowd and she was about to be trampled. I picked up my pace pressing through the crowd to get to her faster earning myself lots of grumbling and complaining from those who were in front of me. When I reached her I realized it was the gorgeous brunette that I couldn't stop staring at earlier I rushed over to help her out. Because I am a gentleman, and I kind of wanted to know her name and possibly get her number, I picked her up and asked her if she was okay. She seemed to be in shock and before she could give me any kind of reply my idiot brothers caught up with me and realized what had happened.

"Yo pretty lady! You can't go falling all over the place your face is too pretty to get damaged!" Emmett said coming over and wrapping her up in one of his famous bone crushing hugs. After telling him to put her down I asked her again if she was alright, hoping to get a conversation going where I could find out more about her. Of course with my terrible luck her phone rang before she could give me an answer.

"Thank you so much for helping me but I really need to be going." She said as she turned and pushed through the crowd checking her phone.

"Fuck" I cursed under my breath while punching my brother "why did you do that I wanted to at least get her name. My luck fucking sucks!" I complained when suddenly Jasper reached down and picked something off the floor.

"Hey bro maybe your luck isn't so bad, she dropped this" he said holding up her wallet.

"It's like Cinderella!" Emmett said grabbing the wallet out of Jasper's hand and prancing around. "Let's open it and Eddie boy can get his information!"

Just as Emmett was about to open the wallet I grabbed it from his hands, "Bro we know what she looks like, before going through her wallet let's see if we can find her to give it back. If not I guess we got to find some way to give it back right? Search the crowd when we walk in let's see if we can find her." Esme and Carlisle were already off shopping on their own so that left the three of us to search. Emmett being the tallest saw her pushing through the crowd towards H&M so we all surged in that direction. Looking through the crowd I caught her eye and started making my way over. She blushed and ran in the opposite direction making me wonder what was on her mind and causing me to be more intrigued about who she is. Unfortunately after I caught her eye I lost track of where she went and was stuck wondering if maybe I would have to open the wallet after all.

**Sorry for the short chapter compared to the last one :P **

**Review please! :) It would help me out :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Discovery

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters they belong to Stephanie Meyer!**

Chapter 3

EPOV

Not being a big fan of shopping Emmett, Jasper, and I decided to head to the food court to wait for our parents to finish shopping. Surprisingly the food court was relatively empty seeing as everyone was running around the stores trying to find all the best sales, this mystery girl being one of them.

"Bro relax!" Emmett said breaking into my thoughts of my mystery girl. "Just open the wallet and find out who she is then you can call her, stalk her and do whatever else is going on in that head of yours. It's about time you got some action!" As Jasper started laughing I smacked both of them upside the head.

"Did Mom ever teach you anything morons?" I asked getting slightly irritated that they would not let the issue of how they think I'm a prude drop. "I would much rather get to know her then pull your famous wham-bam-thank you ma'am routine." I stopped talking while trying to think of a way to explain it to them. "I don't know what it is but I saw her standing in line while you two fucks were checking out her friends and she looked so familiar. Not familiar in a way which I want her to be but familiar in a way I feel like I know her already. I sound like I'm a mental case but I don't know what has got me so hooked on this girl."

Jasper looked at me like I was some sort of freak as him and the lughead tried to process what I just said. After what seemed like forever a look of understanding finally crossed Jasper's face. "Yeah man now that I think about it that girl looked strangely familiar. I can swear I have seen her before"

"Well then why don't you guys look in the wallet found out the hottie's name and see if we can google the shit outta her." Emmett said in his charming manner. "You guys call me the lughead when I seem to be the only one with a plan of action. Who's the lughead now"

"I think Emmett for once in his life has a good idea." I said as Jasper nodded his head in agreement. "I am kind of scared to open it though to be honest." Emmett started laughing and was trying to grab the wallet out of my hands. "Emmett calm down man I said I was scared to not that I wasn't going to open it." I had to laugh at the look on his face when he didn't end up grabbing the wallet from me. Just as I was going to open the wallet and take a look inside our parents walked up to us carrying about 20 different bags. Well at least Dad was Mom looked like she was checking off her million different lists making sure she got everything.

"Alright boys I think I am ready to head home" my mother said as she got closer to the table. My father breathed a sigh of relief as he placed all the bags down on the floor and told us all to take one to the car. As we fought through the crowd with our bags to get to the car I thought about how it was a good idea to bring not one car but two cars to the mall. Seeing as I was driving I guess the wallet will have to wait until I got home.

BPOV

"Bella I don't know why you are freaking out" Alice said as she paid for all my stuff. I would just like to point out the fact now that I hate her paying for my stuff and honestly think that she is enjoying this way too much. Her rules are her money her veto power, which means all my comfy clothes can go good-bye. "Your wallet has all your ID and your numbers someone is bound to call you saying they have it.

"But Alice what if they don't call me!" I proclaimed even more upset over the fact that my wallet was gone. "I had money in there, my social security card, the only thing I didn't have in there is my passport because it was too big so I had to put it in your purse. This is terrible!" Rosalie finished paying for her pile of clothes before coming over and giving me a hug.

"Bella, there have got to be nice enough people in this world to find your wallet and give it back to you untouched." Rosalie said trying to comfort me, "Anyways it was probably those guys that came up to you when you fell who found it. I mean they were right there with you when it happened, or at least right after."

"Yeah I hope you are right Rose, now let's just get today over with so I can go back to the hotel room and SLEEP." I said reluctantly as we started to walk out of the store.

"Ohhh no no no Bella," Alice said laughing as she literally skipped beside me, "We are hitting the clubs tonight and I do not care what you say."

"We will drag you out by your hair if we have to Bella," Rosalie added, "We are buying new outfits to go out we need to wear them somewhere and a California club is the perfect place seeing as clubs in Forks suck."

"Fine," I agreed reluctantly as we entered the next store, "but can we please try to make this fast?"

Four hours and 50 bags later. It took Rose and Alice four hours to finish in that mall and I could swear they bought the entire thing out. One-third of those bags were mine though so I don't really know if I had any right to complain about how much we had bought. I really did owe Alice big time for buying all my stuff for me. As we were driving back to the hotel I had another mini panic attack but when we got to the hotel room I tried to get as much sleep as I could before we had to get ready, which according to Alice was in a half hour. Just as I was going to fall asleep my cell phone rang and once looking at the screen I saw it was an unknown number. Calling Rose and Alice into the room with me I prayed it was somebody who had my wallet.

"Hello…" I picked up and held my breath waiting.

EPOV

As soon as I pulled the car into the driveway I ran up into the house barely stopping to register the fact that the car was still running and all the bags were still in the car. I was too interested in finding out who the mystery girl was. As I dashed through the front door I could hear Emmett's booming laughter and Jasper screaming at me to help carry in the bags. He was out of luck though as I was too preoccupied with my thoughts to pay him any attention. Sitting alone in my room I figured it was better now than never to open it and see who it belonged to. I opened it slowly as if something would pop out at me. After opening it I was shocked at what I saw. Not only did I see credit and debit cards as well as a license, I also saw a list of numbers that lasted for about two pages.

"Man this girl was either crazy or incredibly prepared in case something happened," I thought as I looked through the numbers trying to find one that was described as 'my'. Not seeing one I decided to finally take a look at the licences. Sure enough the wallet belonged to my brunette beauty and thanks to this miraculous piece of plastic I learned her name was Isabella Swan. Bella. Her name suited her perfectly. I don't know how long I was staring at that wallet but before I knew it Emmett barged into my room.

"Hey Eddie is it hers?" Of course that would be the first question out of his mouth. I nodded as I continued looking at the license trying to figure out why the name sounded familiar. "Isabella Sawn," Emmett said looking over my shoulder, "Why does that name sound so familiar?"

"I was thinking the same thing," I stated looking up at him for the first time since he entered my room. "I am totally torn between calling her and telling her I have her wallet and trying to figure out who she is."

Emmett looked thoughtful as he contemplated what I said. After a couple minutes of silence he spoke up again. "Bro why don't you call her and I will do some digging and try to find this girl. So basically I am going to talk to our gossipy mother." I had to laugh as he had a point. Our mother was one of the biggest gossips in California; however she also remembers everything about not only everyone else's lives but ours as well.

"Great idea Em," I said as he walked out to go and talk to her. Pulling out my phone I scanned through the list hoping Isabella's number was on there. After finding it and dialling it I took a deep breath before hitting the button to connect the call. After a couple minutes the most melodic voice answered.

"Hello…"

"Hi I'm hoping this is Isabella because you see I have your wallet."

**Sorry for the late upload I hope this is a good enough chapter to make up for it :)**

**Review Pleaseee :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Ready, Set, GO

**Sorry for the insanely late update. School has been kicking my ass lately and sadly that always comes first. Hopefully this makes up for it somewhat and I can work on writing more as I hope to catch up on my school work soon!**

**All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer but what I planned for them is all mine **

Chapter 4

BPOV

After answering my phone I felt like my heart was beating faster and faster waiting for the mystery caller to respond. After what seemed to be forever the voice of an angel sounded over the phone.

"Hi I'm hoping this is Isabella because you see I have your wallet." The voice said as I tried not to swoon. Alice and Rose being beside me saw the look on my face and started screaming at me at the same time.

"Is it him? You know the guy?"

"Does he have your wallet?"

"OMG Bella it is him! You lucky bitch!" After giving Rose a death glare for that comment they both ran out of the room telling me to make sure him and his hot ass friends come to the club with us tonight. As they gossiped about what they would wear I breathed a sigh of relief as I heard laughter.

"Thank you so much for finding my wallet! I have been paranoid all day that I wouldn't get it back and my friends want to go clubbing tonight and I need my ID and I don't know what I would do without it…"

"Bella breathe. I have your wallet and I will more than happily bring it to the club tonight. I think I also heard your friends going on about how I needed to bring my friends to this wallet recovery. What club are you going to?" the mysterious man said as he laughed at hopefully my friend's craziness. Hearing that he heard what they said made me blush but I had to laugh at how eager he sounded.

"Um we are going to this club Rehab **(club here in Mississauga, sorry I don't know any California Clubs :P)** do you know it..ummm who are you?" As soon as that came out of my mouth I instantly regretted it and I regretted it more when I heard him laugh. "Oh shit I shouldn't have said that huh?"

"Bella it isn't your fault, it is mostly my fault for not saying who I was to begin with. My name is Edward, and in case your friends were wondering, my friends are actually my brothers Jasper and Emmett. So when we get to this club is there a way I will be able to tell who you are? I mean I remember your face I don't think many could forget it, but just to be safe. I wouldn't want to give the wallet to the wrong person." He laughed as it took me a while to comprehend what he said. This is the hot guy from the mall, and he is more than willing to meet me, and I think he just complimented me…wow what a good day so far.

"Umm thanks I think, and to be honest I don't know what I am wearing yet-"I was cut off by Alice running into the room and grabbing my phone from my hand.

"Edward, hi I am Alice, one of Bella's bestest friends. Uh huh, uh huh, uh huh okay, got it. So she will be wearing a navy blue dress with a white flower in her hair. Yep, Yep ohh question, who was that amazing guy you were with today, no the blonde one. Oh he's your brother! Man your family must have good genes, honestly I don't understand how an entire family can look that good…well Bella is staring at me I better give the phone back to her, make sure your brothers come tonight it has got to get interesting at some point. Uh huh, uh huh, uh huh, kay byee!" After giving her a death look because I thought she had him hang up and I would see him later she started laughing and saying rather loudly, "Bells he is still on the phone, so stop looking at me like that and start talking." As she walked out the door she screamed a 'you're welcome' at me laughing and calling to Rose so she could fill her in on what was happening. As soon as that door closed I ran over to the phone and started apologizing.

"Well I guess I know what I am wearing now, and so do you that was a stupid thing to say, I am so sorry by the way about her sometimes she just doesn't know when to shut up I swear it's a curse, she's like a tiny ball of energy-" I stopped talking as I registered laughter on the other end of the phone. When he finally stopped laughing Edward started making fun of me causing my face to flame up and silently thank whatever higher power I could that he wasn't here and that I was meeting him in a dark, badly lit club.

"For someone who seems so quiet and shy you sure do talk a lot." He joked when someone called him, judging by the voice it sounded like one of his brothers. "That's Emmett, I gotta get ready to go because there's this girl and I kind of have something of hers that I need to give back. Although I am not going to lie I am pretty excited to see you too. So I am going to go before I say something else stupid but I will see you tonight at Rehab right?"

"Yeah I will. Bye Edward and thank you again"

"Bye Bella." With that the line went dead; he was gone, at least for another couple hours.

EPOV

Hanging up with Bella I laid back on my bed as Emmett was talking my ear off about the girls. At least I think he was, my mind was on Bella's voice and how I couldn't wait to see her again tonight and that maybe I should get directions to this club even though it was only 6. Suddenly a large mass landed on top of me jerking me from my Bella day dream.

"WHAT THE—" I yelled in surprise as I tried to jump up from the bed only to find both Emmett and Jasper on top of me. When Jasper came into my room I had no idea but they were both currently on top of me apparently trying to squash me. "Guys get off me!" I exclaimed as I fruitlessly tried to maneuver myself out from under them.

"No way older bro!" Emmett exclaimed making sure I stayed in place. "You finally got up the nerve to call Miss. Bella Swan and I wanna hear about it!" Jasper nodded his agreement though he moved off of me and sat on my desk laughing at my predicament. Even without Jasper on me Emmett was enough to hold me down on his own.

"Well if you keep holding me down I can't tell you that the three of us got invited to Rehab because Bella's friends thought you were hot." As soon as those words left my mouth Jasper's mouth dropped and Emmett froze long enough for me to push him off the bed causing him to land with a loud thump on the floor. Although this seemed to wake him from his stupor as he shook his head getting up now getting a mischievous smile slowly crossing his face. "And Jasper one of them already laid claim on you…" I trailed off as Jasper ran out of the room screaming that he needed to look good for the gorgeous girl he was going to get tonight.

"Are you serious bro? Please tell me it wasn't the blonde one who laid that claim!" Emmett pleaded looking at me.

"I can't say Em I talked to her on the phone, unfortunately it wasn't video chat…"I trailed off again imagining having Bella on Skype and the things we could do. I was then broken out of my dream once again by Emmett as he begged for more information.

"What time are we going? Where are we going? Man I gotta eat! Wait we are going clubbing? I gotta change and make sure I got my swag on! I gotta…." Not being able to take any more of his rambling I cut him off giving him the answers to the questions he asked in his nonsensical rambling.

"Em we are going to Rehab I said that already, and as for time I'm not sure we didn't really set one…though I think we should leave at 10 that way we can see who comes into the club and not miss them. Bella can't get in without her ID anyways. " Nodding his head in agreement Emmett left the room while I walked to my closet pulled out my favourite green shirt and jeans hoping that this would be enough to impress the brown eyed goddess I wanted to get to know.

BPOV

As soon as the girls realized I was off the phone they ran into my room going on about how I needed to shower and get ready because it was already six o'clock. Alice was moving like a tiny tornado looking for the blue dress in my suitcase that she "just knew would come to good use" causing clothes to fly everywhere in the room. Rose was going through the shoes suitcase, (yes they packed a suitcase just for shoes…I would never fully understand these two girls), looking for the perfect pair of shoes to go with the dress. Several minutes later Alice pulled out the dress she was looking for while screaming in victory. As soon as she say me standing there her eyes bugged out of her head and she started screaming.

"Bella! You need to shower so that your hair has time to dry and we can do your hair and makeup!" As she pushed me to the bathroom she grabs a towel and all my toiletries and being Alice added in her last minute, "Make sure you shave well you can't cut your legs you are going to look smoking!"

I was grateful for the shower as it got me away from the chaos ensuing outside the door. I knew that at this point Rosalie would have the makeup supplies all over the bed and Alice would have commanded the floor with hair straighteners, curling irons, brushes and hairspray. After what seemed like a couple minutes Alice was banging on the door asking if I was ready yet. Making sure that I had shaved everything and didn't miss a spot I hopped out knowing that Rose would need the shower next. Alice took the least amount of time to get ready due to her hair being so short so she always volunteered to go last and help us instead. Wrapped up in my towel I exited the bathroom only seeing a blur of blonde as Rose rushed in. Alice pulled out the hair dryer and got to work on my hair.

"I think I am just going to leave it down" she said trying to fight over the noise of the hair dryer. "You get the best curls in your hair I am so jealous bitch." Laughing with her I closed my eyes and let her work her magic on my hair. Alice told me she was done just as the shower stopped and Rose exited the bathroom. She ran into the shower before I could fully register what she did. My hair looked phenomenal. Alice somehow got the curls to cooperate sweeping back one side of my hair so it was all gathered to the left. I started on my makeup only applying concealer as I knew Rose would be much better at putting on the rest of my face.

While putting on concealer I could see Rose over my shoulder straightening her hair. While my hair was considered long Rosalie's hair was amazing. Her hair came down to around the middle of her back and you would never be able to find a split end no matter how hard you looked. Rose took amazingly good care of her hair and I will always be jealous of it. My hair would never survive if it was that long. Apparently I day dreamed about having her hair longer than I thought as Rose came up behind me and tapped me to get my attention.

"Bella I really hope you are day dreaming about a boy Alice is almost ready and I am good to go I just have to do your make up" she said as she turned me around to get started.

"Please don't do too much Rose I don't want to have to worry about it running down my face." I pleaded as Rose bit her bottom lip nodded and preceded applying eyeliner to my eyes. Using green eye shadow to try and bring out my plain brown eyes and a light shimmering gloss she pronounced me done and to go get my dress on.

After we were all declared ready to go the three of us gathered at the mirror in our usual pre-clubbing tradition. Alice wore a red and black dress where the top was a red corset covered in black lace and finished in a black tutu. Out of the three of us Alice was the tiniest and would be the only person I know who could pull this off. Her red shoes and clutch matched the colour of her lipstick emphasizing the fact that she was pale but not causing her to look washed out. Rose was in a black dress that left her back bare and showed ample cleavage as a tear drop hole at the front of her dress gave her that opportunity. Her bright blue shoes and wristlet matched her eyes and made them pop although that was the only colour in her outfit. I was outfitted in a royal blue dress that had one sleeve and fit my body like a glove. I had white heels that thankfully weren't too high and I could still walk. My wristlet was white with a blue wave pattern through the middle.

"Oh crap!" Alice exclaimed startling Rose and I as we both seemed to be lost in thought. "Bella I forgot your flower" she said skipping off to retrieve the flower clip she told Edward I would be wearing. Pinning it to my hair she exclaimed I would be ready to go.

Taking one last look in the mirror I thanked Rose and Alice and asked if they were ready to go. "Let's go bring some boys to their knees!" was Rose's answer as we laughed walking out the door behind her. Hopefully I wouldn't make too much of a fool of myself.

**Review Please! **


End file.
